Secret Agent Nanami's Mission for hugs
by Flynt Coal
Summary: Nanami is a secret agent on a mission, and her target is Hinata-kun. Sliiight Hinanami if you squint, more friendship than anything else. Enjoy!


Expert Secret Agent Nanami Chiaki closes the door of her cottage inconspicuously. No one suspects a thing. This is because she is an expert at this type of mission. She's an expert on all types of missions. But especially this one.

Nanami is the best agent around, and so naturally for a mission as dangerous and terrifying as this one. But obviously saying she's overqualified is an understatement. She is a skilled Master Assassin, has the best EV trained Pokemon party, is the Dovahkiin, and above all has a perfect Animal Crossing town. The list goes on. But so does her mission. We digress.

Her position? The island cottages. Her destination? The restaurant. As she peeps around the corner super stealthily, she detects no one. The area is quiet today.

Her trustworthy secret sources have told her of her target's plans lurking deep in the restaurant's second floor. Secret sources which may or may not be Koizumi complaining about what the guys did all day. But that… isn't important. As far as sources go, the only thing that matters is whether they're true or not in the end. And this one is, she even saw the target head to the promised location a matter of minutes ago. She knew it was right all along. But now, she's ready.

She crouches down and crawls along the edge of the boardwalk, making utmost sure no one is around. Then, takes a deep breath, and prepares for a run. She dashes across the open field dangerously that surrounds the pool in front of the restaurant, and presses herself to the walls of the building, post-haste. The secret agent is well aware she made a huge risk by performing that mad-dash to the restaurant, and is fearful, but her natural stealth skills guaranteed her an undetected arrival.

But danger is afoot! There is shuffling from within the restaurant's lobby area. Is her target leaving? Has she failed so easily?

A group that is definitely not her target leaves the building. She allows herself a sigh of relief, but still remains still, propped against the wall like a statue as if her life depended on it. And it did.

Most of the people in the group, like Mioda and Koizumi, look at her kind of oddly. She's pretty sure Saionji even made some sort of insulting slur. But Expert Secret Agent Nanami is too focused on remaining undetected. They sort of brush her off as just being weird. Which means she was undiscovered. The mission must go on-!

The lobby is empty. She can only figure the group who was previously in it was the group that just left, directly in her favor. The less people watching, the stealthier. The stealthier, the better. She didn't really care if anyone thought she was weird, though.

After double checking the vacancy of the room, she forward-rolls into the room, and and leaps back into a corner, slouching down, taking cover around a table. Slowly but surely she makes her way towards the stairs with all the stealth in the world, which lead to the final boss level.

She creeps up the steps on all fours. Stealthily.

She's starting to think that maybe she was overusing the word "stealth." But of course not, if you're that adept of a secret agent, then you deserved to used the word as much as you want. Because it was a fun word. But it _was_ starting to get dull. She sighs in annoyance, and thought for a synonym.

Furtiveness was a good one. Yes, she was a sly, furtive secret agent. Perfect.

Regardless, she reaches for a few more stairs before the second floor is within view. And also is the target. Nanami peeks over the top stair, being extra cautious that she isn't seen. She gins and identifies him right off the bat. Ah yes, Hinata Hajime. Sipping a glass of orange juice idly, reading some sort of manga, without the slightest care in the world. He doesn't suspect a thing.

She activates her program commands and summons Monomi immediately. A secret agent needs some sort of headquarters to contact.

"Uuu? What is it, Nanami-san?" The rabbit inquires, probably a lot louder than it needs to be, given this is a stealth mission. Err, furtive mission.

She darts out a finger and shushes the felt teacher in a flash, then whispers quietly, almost silently, "I've identified the target, Monomi. I'm going in for it… I think."

Monomi simply tilts her head to the side and, in a no more quieter voice comments, "Oh? Are you pwaying secret agent again? With Hinata-kun? That sounds like wots of fun!" She cheers.

Playing?

_Playing…?_

The immersion crumples like dry paper tossed into a campfire. Nanami is back on the island in a game about murder and class trials, and not about secret agents. She huffs in annoyance at the rabbit, and her cheeks puff slightly.

"I'm not playing, Monomi… I'm doing my job as an agent. But, I suppose I didn't need to activate headquarters after all." Nanami sighs once more, and allows the teacher to return to her previous location. That was… a waste of time.

The structure and setting of the area builds back up into the form her imagination had moulded it before the rabbit's interference, ignoring the fact the her interference was Nanami's fault anyways. The target, amazingly, hadn't moved at all. Did he really not hear anything? Expert Secret Agent Nanami plans out her next move, viewing the area like a movement grid on a turn-based fighting game. Could she strike from her current position? Was she still too... far away? She reasons that she... had already made a critical risk already, and she isn't about to try her luck again... she wasn't even… close to being… SHSL Luck... her… self...

…

Nanami wakes up. Sorry, Expert Secret Agent Nanami wakes up. Wait, did she fall asleep? On a mission? She frowns, unpleased of her own actions before assessing the situation, and relaxing a little. It's like it never even happened… sort of. Hinata-kun's still there, that much was true, and was undeniably something to be pleased about. The mission could still be completed. Only the glass of orange juice has about a rough 30% of it left. Nanami considers the tangy liquid the equivalent of an hourglass, determining how much time remained on her side.

The target takes another swig. 10% left. She needs to get moving, and fast. No more falling asleep. No more sidetracking. Any expert at her level would be embarrassed to fail at a task like this so easily.

The target is facing slightly to the right, chuckling at something or other in the manga book. Ah, sweet obliviousness to fate. She moves steadily, slowly, with utmost patience to the left-most side. She doesn't have the luxury of speed, despite trying to meet the demands of a mentally established orange juice clock. Silence was the essence of success in such a quest, and she's determined to stay true to the rules of stealth. Uh. Furtiveness.

She's directly behind the target, there's no stopping now. Everyone was set in motion. The gears were turning, and turning in her direction. She takes her final necessary steps as Hinata-kun lifts the glass once more and polishes off the pulpy drink, then stands up abruptly. Then…

An opening! Nanami strikes…!

She leaps forth with startling agility, and captures Hinata-kun. He's trapped. Totally trapped. More confused than trapped. But still very, very trapped.

"Wh- are you hugging me…?" The target struggles a little, but all hope for escape is over. He's done for!

Somehow he is able to turn around in the locking embrace, and observes Nanami keeping him restrained, and knows there is no fighting it. he just kind of stands there, puzzled. Aaand… that's it! The goal shifts. Nanami lets go in a shocking act of mercy, and flees immediately, her job done. She races down the stairs, out of the building, around the pool, down the pathway and swings the corner back to her cottage, leaving behind a Hinata-kun that is a lot bewildered and a little amused.

She slams the cottage door, and locks it. She gives herself a second to catch her breath before starting her report.

She blushes a little from the climatic event. Hinata-kun was very warm, and she wishes she hugged him for a few more seconds. She was on the verge of failure anyways, though. Or was she? She was fine. What had happened was totally planned the whole time. After all, she is a Master Secret Agent. She had the whole thing in the bag.

She hummed, feeling a sense of achievement, before planning out her next mission tomorrow.


End file.
